


David Walliams - One Shots

by rosegoldotps



Category: Britain's Got Talent, bgt, david walliams - Fandom
Genre: Britain's Got Talent - Freeform, David Walliams - Freeform, David walliams one shot, F/M, One Shot, bgt - Freeform, britains got talent, david edward williams, david walliams fan fiction, david walliams fanfic, david walliams x reader, david williams - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldotps/pseuds/rosegoldotps
Summary: Since I've developed a MAJOR crush on David and I was searching for some fanfics/one shots involving him, but didn't really find anything I was searching for, I decided to make my own ones.If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I'll write fluff, smut and what the hell ever there is out there. ;b





	1. Dancing Fluff

It was one of those days were David had a day off and could stay home with you. As much as you loved seeing him in interviews, on Britain's got talent or on any other projects he had, you prefered him being home with you, even though you got used to him not being around as much as you would've liked him to be.

After you cooked something for the two of you, David laid down on the couch in your living room, relaxing after a stressful work-week. You went up real quick to go to the bathroom and put your hair up in a messy bun since it annoyed you a lot today, when you turned on Spotify and “You're The One That I Want” from Grease started playing. The first two lines hit you with such positive energy, your heart instantly began pounding harder.

Even though David and you never watched the movie together, the song always reminded you of him. The first time you listened to it, after meeting him, you could not stop thinking about anything or anyone else when you heard it. You turned the volume down a bit to eavesdrop to the living room. No one talking on the phone, no radio playing, no tv was on. Nothing.

Before you had any plan, really, you sneaked down the stairs to creep up behind David, whose eyes were closed while his chest rose and fall accompanied by his steady breathing. If he was already asleep, he wouldn't be for much longer.

You connected your Spotify to the music system around your house and hit play. The prelude began blasting from the boxes all around the house, but especially the living room. You turned the volume up just enough for the two of you not getting deaf, when David startled up, a “Jesus!” escaping his lips.

You put your phone down next to his feet and began to hop your way around the couch, in front of the glass table.

Your hips swung to the rhythm while you snapped your fingers. When Travolta started singing, you joined him.

“I GOT CHIIIIILS, THEY'RE MULTIPLYING”, you danced around the table again, with your head swinging to the melody so that a few strands of hair fell out of your bun.

David eyes widened, not really sure about what was happening. He needed a few seconds to process, before his lips began forming a light smile, then turning it into a bright grin, that showed off his teeth. You felt a comfortable warmth around your belly area. He was beautiful to you no matter if he was sleepy, making silly faces or when he had a serious look on his face, but your favorite feature about him was his smile. And his laugh. He sat up straight and was about to stand up to join you dancing, but you jumped up to him, placing one of your hands on his chest to push him back into the couch, to which he responded with a surprised look on his face, his dark eyebrows raised.

“And I'm loooosing contro-ol!” Your voice was so off key you cringed, while he just began laughing. You grabbed your heart, imitating a fangirl that was madly in love. Or just imitating yourself every time you saw his face in general, to be honest.

“'Cause the poweeer, you're supplying”, you sat down in his lap, your knees resting on each side of his legs. Without hesitation his hands found their way to your thighs.

“It's _electrifying_ ”, you whispered the last two words in his ear, nibbling childishly on his earlobe, to which his hands found your waist to pull you closer to him, before you acted as if you were collapsing on him, which caused him to laugh even louder. You successfully managed to suppress your laugh and clasped your fingers behind his neck, pulling teasingly on his short hair, whereupon he tilted his head back in something like obedience.

Before he had time to grab your head with his hands steal a kiss, your facial expressions changed from bubbly and happy to serious and pleading.

<

“You better shape up..”, instead of sounding as hyped as Sandy, your voice was much more quiet and almost sad – of course just as a part of your act. Even though you knew David knew what was going on, he played along, making a face with a mixture of shock and offensiveness. He backed away a few centimeters, watching you.

“'Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you.” Your index finger found it's place on his chest, right above his heart, as you gave him a kiss on his nose tip, bringing back your bright smile.

His features stayed serious, before he jumped up with his hands around your waist to give you a steady hold. Tall like he was, you grinned about the disappearing height difference, so that now you were able to look down on him a few centimeters.

“You better shape up”, now it was him singing along to the music, copying your sad tone, while he carried you around the table into the middle of the living room. He grabbed you a bit tighter as you tightened your grip around his neck, pressing your body against his.

“You better understand”, one of his arms hold you while his other hand found it's place in your nape, holding your head in place, fixing your gaze. God, those beautiful, brown eyes. You almost broke character, but he didn't seem to notice and started singing again.

“To my heart I must be true”, the two of you went silent for something that felt like an eternity, staring at each other, your faces getting closer, your noses touching, your lips almost kissing.

“Nothing left, nothing left for me to do”, your attempted singing voices met, sounding like two children having the time of their life's, which was basically the trigger to loosen the building tension between the two of you.

“YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT”, both of you started rather shouting than singing at the same time, making the other laugh until your bellies hurt, as you jumped off his arms, taking his hands to dance like crazy. The room was filled with blasting music, David's and yours shouting and heat building up during your passionate performances. What started in a little choreography, with you doing little pirouettes and him giving you a hand, ended with him doing random, ridiculously funny moves like the robot-move and you head banging so hard your bun loosened, so that your hair was all over the place.

After your dance, David fell on the carped, breathing heavily. He was just fanning himself by pulling at the hem of his shirt. You soon joined him by laying on his chest, resting your chin on his, a wide grin spreading on your lips when you saw his reddened face. You blew air in his face, making some of his front hair flatter.

“God, I love you.” Even though you heard him say those words about a million times before, they still made you lose your mind every time he said them.

“I love you.” You responded, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before biting his nose tip again, causing the both of you to giggle.


	2. BGT Set Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Emily. I really hope you like it. <3

David opened the door for you, grinning from ear to ear since 7am, now it was 9:30, when you asked him if you should drive him to work today because you had the day off, anyway. Of course he didn't think twice and instantly asked you to join him on set, to which you agreed, since you've never actually visited his work place, but always wanted to. Not only because you were pretty interested in how the whole show worked, but because you were really good friends with Amanda, Simon and Alesha and it would be nice to see them again.

So, you, too, grinned at David, thanked him and walked into through the staff-door. The instand you entered the floor, the smell of coffee hit you. It was all pretty much held in black, big boxes with “Britain's got Talent” written on them staying around every five meters. There weren't many people around yet, just a few security guys and some technicians.

“Why do you always have to be here, like, twelve hours early?”, you exaggerated, of course, but he was, indeed, always about three hours earlier here.

David laughed and put an arm around your waist while leading you through the floor, stopping at various rooms. “Because make-up, dear. Plus all that other fun stuff, like rehearsal and annoying Simon”, the latter one made you laugh like a five year old.

The first room you walked past read “TECH.”, which you assumed meant technic. There was a small window in the door, through which you could see several people working on Computers and confusing looking keyboards each filled with about a hundred of different buttons.

You stopped at catering, which wasn't much of a room and more of a big hall, to get the coffee you smelled earlier. Just when you were about to take a sip of yours, two warm hands covered your eyes from behind. You almost spilled your coffee, making David laugh. “Not. Nice”, you grinned, though, and thanks to the cold jewellery you could feel on your skin, decorating the 'strangers' fingers, your choice of guessing who surprised you dropped down to two options, either Amanda or Alesha. “Here's a tip – it's he one Simon is betraying me with”, even though David was kidding, his acting skills made you almost feel sorry for him.

“Amanda, babe!” You turned to see her bright smile. She was in a bathrobe, didn't get her makeup done yet and had her hair in a short braid over her shoulder.

She hugged you tightly, winked at David and turned her attention to you again. “What are you doing here, love? Dav didn't say anything!”, she playfully boxed him in the shoulder, making him fake-cry. After you chatted for about five more minutes, the three of you got to the Makeup room. Before entering, David made you stop and gestured you to be quiet to see if Simon was already in there. Amanda peeked through the door and nodded, gesturing the three Makeup-Artists that were already there to play along. First, Amanda and David got in, greeting Simon who was about to tell them a story about his kid Eric who happened to break a dish yesterday, when his Makeup-Artist got Amanda's second clue and told him to close his eyes so she would start working.

You sneaked into the room, behind Simon and waited for the brunette lady to fake-powder his face for a few seconds, when you gripped his shoulders with a “Boo!”

Simon jerked up, his hands finding his face to cover it. As soon as he saw your face in the mirror, he tried to suppress a grin. “Jesus christ, Y/N! Can you try and be a little less like your man, over there? I think David is making quite a bad impact on you.” David rolled his eyes and asked for the second lady to start with his makeup, while Amanda couldn't stop herself from laughing.

“I'm sorry. I'm just really happy to see you again!”, which was true. Of course you had other friends, but you could say, without a doubt, that the BGT judges were by far the funniest to be around.

“Well, you have a funny way of showing that”, he muttered, hiding his smile, and stood up to give you a hug and a kiss on the cheek anyway.

You sat on the couch and chatted with them for a while, when the door opened and Alesha got in. She didn't notice you at first and went to greet the others, when she turned to take her jacket off and saw you grinning at her.

“Cupcake!”, she exclaimed, and when she smiled at you, you asked yourself how she always managed to look this beautiful. You stood up to take her in for a hug, not letting go of her for a good ten seconds.

“Should we leave the two of you alone?”, David asked giggling.

You broke apart and held Alesha away at arms length to look at her. “Did you forgot to brush your hair or is Azuka hiding somewhere after the quickie you two had?”

Amanda started cackling and Simon snorted, spilling his coffee like you almost did earlier, while David grinned to himself, a satisfied look on his face.

Alesha gently fake-slapped you, making you join Amanda's cackling.

“Anyone ever told you you're becoming David 2.0?”, she asked, a small smile creeping up on her lips.

Simon raised his hand while trying to clean up his sweatpants.

After about 10 more minutes he was the first one to be done with Makeup and left to deal with some rehearsal stuff. Five minutes later David was finished, too, so you said goodbye to the rest of the people left in the room and let him show you around for a bit more. This time it was you sliding your arm around his back, leaning against him while walking through the floor.

“What's your favorite part before the show begins?”, you asked curious, peeking through different rooms you passed by.

David smiled down at you and then started started to search for something, it seemed. “It is actually getting ready in the Makeup-Room and chatting with the others. I should take you more often, you seemed to have fun, too.”

“I had! You should hire me, to, like, get you coffee or something.” The two of you laughed, but David stopped when he seemed to have found what he was looking for. Looking away from David at last, you followed his view, ending up at looking and Ant and Dec. Truth be told, you never really talked to them. Not because you didn't like them or weren't interested in them, but because every time you tried to, there was either no time or they were already on their ways home.

Ant's euphoric voice broke your train of thought.

“David! Who's this lovely lady you're holding captive?” Once again you loved the humour between the cast.

You smiled and shook their hands. “His very lucky girlfriend”, you got up on your toes and pecked David's lips, whose face beamed with joy.

“Y/N. Nice to meet you two. You're genius!” You tried not to sound too much like a fangirl, but they didn't seem to think so and just grinned happily.

“Thanks!”, this time it was Dec's turn. “Are you gonna be around the whole day? You can join us while the show runs, if David has no problem with sharing you.” Ant laughed at that and David accompanied with a smirk.

“Rehearsal should start soon, and the show begins pretty much 20 minutes later. Is it okay if I leave you with these two?”, he pulled you closer to his side and whispered in your ear.

“Of course! I'll see you after the show, good luck. Have fun”, you beamed at him and gave him another kiss, this time a slightly deeper one. “Don't forget to show me your dressing room afterwards, 'kay?”

David, surprised, his lips slightly parted, raised his brows searched for something to say, but decided to shut his mouth and give you a wink.

“Bye guys, see ya later!” With that, he disappeared. “ _That_ was some tension I did not sign up for”, Dec said and made Ant and you laugh.

The two showed you a few more rooms, like the one where they kept a bunch of costumes, suits and dresses, one that led to the huge waiting hall where more people than you were able to count already practised their acts or sat, waiting, then another room which looked more like conference area and one of the technic rooms you peeked in earlier in the morning.

Ant and Dec introduced you to everyone and talked the sound-staff into letting you have one of the speaker-mics. When it was David's turn to enter the stage, you turned on your mic and tried to make your voice sound as low as possible.

“Here he comes, the man of honor. Loves his dog more than his girlfriend, which she understands, spends more time in Mark and Spencers debating whether he should buy a tuna or cheese sandwich and manages to do a better job with snoring than Y/N's wake-up alarm, Daviiiiiiid Waliaaaaaams!”

Later when the show already started, David bursted out into random laughter, constantly remembering your little speech.

You were allowed to comment the show along with Ant and Dec, which you enjoyed way more than you thought and in small breaks went to the cafeteria eating with them, while due the first break David sneaked up behind you and began tickling you in revenge for the rehearsal-speech. Amanda, Alesha and you actually managed to plan a meeting for a coffee in two weeks, Simon invited you and David over to his house for the first time for a grill-party and Ant, Dec and you finally exchanged numbers.

The show ended in the afternoon, everyone said their goodbyes and you and David were the last one to leave the Makeup-Room after his Artist took it off.

“You have no idea how much fun I had!” You told him about your day while he got his jacket and he listened, delighted how much you liked it. He really was a good listener, always laughing at the funny parts and reacting with satisfying gasps to pranks Ant, Dec and you played on some staff members. When you finished your little story, you were wandering through the floor once again.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I really am lucky to have you, you know that?”, he gave you a warm smile locked his fingers with yours.

“Of course I do. Now show me that dressing room of yours so we can test that couch you always send me _napping_ pictures of.”

 


	3. Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, I wrote this really late (which doesn' excuse that english isn't my first language but whatever, i tried okay?) Anyway, if you find any mistakes, please let me know, thanks. <3

David was never the one to go out all night long, dancing and drinking. You knew about his past, when he used to go to bars with his firs girlfriend every night to do her a favor. By the time you met him he developed and discovered  what he, himself, liked to do for un. When he was alone he loved reading a good book with a glass of wine, writing on his books for children or go for walks. When he was with friends he prefered being in small groups, going out to eat or drink a few beers, talking, watching comedians or going swimming. With you it was kind of a mix of both. The two of you loved laying next to each other in silence, sometimes you laying on top of him, while readings books. Then again you loved taking walks with his dog Bert in the park, cooking together, playing Scrabble even though he would usually always win, or in fact going out clubbing.  

Since you knew he usually didn't like clubbing as much as he pretended to, you almost never asked him to go out with you. You then went with your girlfriends, so he barley came with you, and even though you would love for him to come with you, it was never a problem. He wanted you to have fun and you promised not to be gone for too long, to which he always responded with a warm smile and a "I'll still be here when you come back, I won't run away love". 

But, as said, he did like to go out once or twice in a while. Which was what you did tonight. You weren't driving with your car since both of you were kinda in a drinking mood tonight. David had his arm around your waist while you walked along the sideway. You stayed in a hotel in NYC because of the BGT auditions, so naturally there were loads of clubs to go to. You found some Pubs, two of them being Irish Pubs, a few gay bars, some clubs that were closed and the ones you needed to wait for about an hour to get in. Thanks to people usually recognizing David from Little Britain, BGT etc., the security guy from a club didn't even waited for you to greet him but took a step back to let you through. While some of the other people in the line muttered swearwords under their breath, others called David's name and asked him for a photo and autograph. He obliged, like he always did, and after about five minutes you were already in the club.  

The music was blasting and the floor was legitimately vibrating. It was full, very full. People were dancing so close to each other you weren't sure whether it was because they were flirting or because there was just no place. You took David's hand and led him right into the crowd, to the bar. You had a hard time figuering out if the bar was fuller, or the dance floor. You decided it was the dance floor but it was still unthinkable to get through.  

"You waertg jdfsur dphsdjkdjhfdh."  

You turned to David with a confused look on your face and leaned in to shout in his ear.  

"What did you say? I can't understand a word!" 

"Wait here! I'll get us something to drink!" 

It was still a whisper but at least now you understood him. You gave him a warm smile, a peck on the lips and saw him dissapearing in the crowd.  

Just to be sure you didn't move so he would find you. The DJ put on a new song which you recognized as a remix of "Mr. Brightside" and soon you started to swing your hips to the rhythm, singing the words along.  

"But it's just the price I payed, DESTINY IS CALLING ME!" The people didn't really care. Not just because they couldn't hear you anyway, but because they all sang along, too. You were about one minute into dancing and singing to the song when you felt a pair of hands on your hips, the person behind you grinding on you.  

You grinned placed your hands on top of the other pair, when you realized David wouldn't be able to touch you with two beers in his hands. Your eyes widened as you spun around to look at the stranger that now stood in front of you.  

"What the hell!", you slapped his hands away instead of slapping him across the face. As disgusted as you were, how was he supposed to know you weren't alone?  

"Whaddup doll? Feisty, eh? I like it!", screamed the guy, his hands already on his way to your hips again. You tried to back away but it was too full to move. His hands found your waist so that he was able to pull you closer while starting to grind on you again.  

"Dude! I'm taken, back the hell off!", you hated to start drama so you tried to get rid of him in a rather friendly way. But he didn't listen. Of course he didn't.  

"Don't be uptight doll! Let's have some fun!" The sight of his face made you want to slap the smile out of his face.  

"HEY!" You could hear David's booming voice, now louder than ever.  

He managed to hold two beers in one hand, used the other one to pull the guy off of you and handed you the beers.  

David wasn't a man who liked physical fights, but that didn't mean that he didn't use his strength when he needed to.  

"You wanna touch someone? Touch me you son of a bitch!" 

David wasn't really muscular but he did have some meet on him, and his unusual height made him look even bigger.  

You weren't sure if David would take the fight outside, but you didn't need to find out, because the stranger looked at him for a few seconds before disappearing in the crowd again. He had muttered something under his breath that you couldn't understand.  

David turned to look you up and down.  

"Everything okay?" 

"Everything okay!" 

You thanked him by nodding your had and handing him his beer. He instantly emptied half the bottle and you had to suppress your laugh.  

"Are you sure everything is alright?", you leaned in to him again, placing your free hand on his cheek. The second he would tell you he wasn't really in the mood anymore, you would leave with him. You always wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible.  

He nodded again and kissed you. Even though it was a short kiss, it was warm and you knew he was grateful for your concern. Ever since learning about his depression, triggers and so on, you decided to make sure he was being honest with you about his feelings whenever you were in public together and there was a chance of him being uncomfortable with situations. Except for when it came to spiders. You laughed at the thought and heard a remix of "Shape Of You" playing.  

Your face instantly lit up and you could see the "Oh no, here we go again" forming on David's face. He smiled nonetheless.  

"BOY, LET'S NOT TALK TO MUCH! GRAB ON MY WAIST AND PUT THAT BODY ON ME!" You took his hand and put it on your butt, starting to swing your hips to the beat.  

David let out a chuckle that you didn't hear, but seeing his face lighten up made you smile automatically. Holding his beer by the neck between his index and middle finger, he placed this hand on your hip. You didn't know what it was, but you always thought David dancing was the sexiest thing on earth. His tall figure moved to the beat, pressing his lower body against yours, while you moved your swung your hips in rhythm with his. The hand with which you hold your beer found its place around his neck, while your free hand rested on his chest, moving up to his neck and to his face, to pull him down to you.  

The second your lips connected you had to fight the urge to drag him to the toilets.  

The rest of the night consisted of David and you making out like nobody was watching, dancing like crazy and drinking a few beers to much.  

Around 3am you called an Uber. On the way to your hotel you realized how tired you actually were, so instead of continuing the hot make out session, you cuddled up together, almost falling asleep.  

As soon as you were back at the hotel, you didn't bother to wash your makeup off but instantly fell on the bed. David giggled and took off your shoes for you. No matter how much he drunk, he would always look after you. You adored him. He had a little bit of trouble taking off your dress, but after helping him – and instantly falling back on the bed again – he managed to put you in one of his shirts. With your face pressed in your pillow, you could hear him changing, too. He jumped next to you and you opened your eyes a bit to look at him. He lay on his back, his face turned to watch you.  

"We are going to have the worst hangover." 

You groaned, pressed your face back in your pillow and could hear David laugh his ass off. 


	4. Info

Hey there, guys. I'm still alive, yeah, wohoo! ;b  
I'm so sorry for not updating! I'd like to come up with excuses and what not (and honestly, Uni has been pretty stressful) but besides that, I'm basically a lazy shit.  
But, still, I finally managed to get my ass to write. So there will be a new One Shot up by tomorrow or Wednesday.   
I hope you're all good, thank you so much for the support guys, I love reading every single comment. <3


	5. Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, y'all. I did not intend this to be this long. I'm really sorry if it's too long, to exaggerated or whatever, but I just couldn't stop writing? This is my first time writing smut, besides writing small parts in roleplay and stuff, but yeah, I hope it's okay? I tried, I really tried to make this as realistic as possible, but it might've turned out totally unrealistic, who knows, so feedback would be really appreciated, thank you guys.  
> Have fun reading this.. something. :b <3  
> This one's for H. I hope you like it. <3

You smiled at your reflection one last time, making sure you got all the makeup off your face, while braiding your hair so it wouldn't get all over the place in your sleep. You didn't brush your teeth yet though, because you knew damn well David and you would still be eating the half full Dunkin' Donuts box in bed. When you got out of the bathroom, David was already sitting in bed, his legs crossed in Indian-style, wearing light grey sweats and a dark blue shirt. He looked tired, but not as tired as in the last few weeks – he actually managed to get some sleep the last couple of days, thanks to a few cancelled meetings. The two of you were still staying in a hotel in NYC though, because you actually had some work over here, too.  
"What is it, love?", David asked, leaning forward in his position.  
You shook your head, trying not to stare at the childish man in front of you that you loved so much, and jumped into bed next to him, joining his Indian-Style position and grabbing a donut covered in blue icing. David shrugged, grabbed a greenish-yellow one and took a bite. You smiled at the tall figure sitting next to you, watching his face once again. While he chewed his bite, you could see some barley-there dimples that made your heart melt. God, he was perfect.  
An hour later, there was one donut left in the box that you pushed to the end of the bed, in front of David and you, so the two of you could lay on your stomachs in the king sized bed, facing the tv hanging on the wall, watching some old episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S Your shoulders were touching, your legs tangled together. David looked so peacefully, not moving one centimeter, you could've sworn he was asleep if it wasn't for his opened eyes. Just as you were about to leave a small peck on his shoulder, he turned his own head, his lips meeting yours.  
Instantly you melted into the intimate touch, not minding the stubble he had going on one bit, although you had to suppress a chuckle because of his slightly itchy cheeks. The kiss was sweet and soft, but at the same time passionate and hot, and turned hungry very quickly. You could feel that David didn't mean to get so into it, that he just wanted to steal a quick peck, too, but you certainly didn’t mind it turning into more than that. His lips tasted of sugar and mint, sending a shiver down your spine. His tongue fought with yours until he won the upper hand, exploring your mouth. Seconds later your own tongue traced the contours of his swollen lips, to which he responed with a slight smile. The smell of mint was getting more intense as you didn't just press your lips against his, but your entire body. He willingly obeyed when you climbed on top of him, kind of clumsy, sending the donut box flying to the ground with a quiet thud. Just as you were about to break out of the trance your boyfriend hold you in, his hands found your butt, grabbing it tightly.  
His touch made you whimper into his mouth, and he swallowed the sound. You sat on his lower region, hands exploring the torso you knew so well by now. His warm skin, not all so muscular but soft, light chest hair dancing under your fingertips. You asked yourself if you would ever get enough of him and ended up deciding that the answer was 'no'. You would never. Your rather small hands found the hem of his shirt, at which you tugged eagerly. Getting it off of him was a mess – you tried it yourself at first, pulling the shirt over his head while still attempting to look sexy, but failed miserably as it got stuck over his head, making David pull it off himself in a swift motion, while you could clearly hear his quiet giggling.  
It was dark in the room, almost too dark, just the dim tv-light shining through the room. David's chest rose and fell, shimmering under the barley-there blue light. You bit your lower lip to hold back a moan at the sight of him. How in the hell did he manage to look that sexy while still looking hella cute?  
Your mind was dazed and you couldn't see straight. You could feel his length hard in his sweats and although he didn't make any motions to press himself against you, you found yourself grinding against his erection experimentally. You never went this far with him; sure, there were nights with heated make-out sessions, but you never found yourself this physically attracted to him. It wasn't much of a 'No sex until marriage' thing but more of a 'Waiting until you were 100% sure because you knew you couldn't take it back afterwards' thing.  
It was David who backed away first, as if he could read your mind, his quick intake of breath ringing louder in your ears than the crazy traffic through the opened window. You didn't realize you shut your eyes until you opened them to find your boyfriends chest raising and lowering heavily in front of you, his eyes lingering on your face.  
And then your gaze met his, and you fell in love with those deep brown eyes that reminded you of a night at a bar, hardwood floors and 4am Ale, all over again. Him in simple sweats, you in some old boxers of his, not wearing some special lace bra but a plain black tank top. This wasn't the romantic scenario with rose petals and candles you always imagined, but a hotel room, both of you tasting like donuts, F.R.I.E.N.D.S playing in the background. But you were sure. You were 100% sure that this was right. He was right.  
You could hear your own shaky exhale, not sure how to handle the situation, so you sat still, hands still placed on his chest, lightly digging your nails in the soft skin there. David's look softened as his own hands left your butt, placing them on your hips.  
"Are you alright?" His whisper was full of concern as his hands found their way up your shoulders until his fingers cupped your cheeks. He waited for a response, not pushing you any further.  
You took a few seconds in which you watched his face, trying to think straight again. It wasn't as easy as you wished it to be, but in the end you nodded, once again taking in a deep breath. You were ready.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am." You weren't sure if you were answering his question or agreeing to your thoughts out loud. When you nodded again, you decided it was both.  
David's lips parted, and you knew him well enough to know that he was going to ask you if you really were okay, and if he should stop, but you cut him off before the words could leave his lips, by placing your index finger on them. And it worked. The corners of his mouth turned up, showing his teeth, before he took the tip of your finger between his teeth, biting down on it lightly.  
You grinned back, leaning in again, pressing your wet lips against his, before moving them to his cheek, then down to his neck. It was his turn to whimper now, and you sweared to god it was the most beautiful sound you've ever heard. As soon as you lifted your head though, you weren't as sure in your actions as you were a few seconds ago. This was as far as you ever went with someone, the first time you yourself were on top of someone, being the dominant one. Staring down on him, unsure of what to do next, your hands automatically fumbled with the waistband of his sweats.  
David's hands instantly shot up, grabbing your wrists. When he spoke, his voice sounded determined but tender.  
"Not so fast, love." His grip loosened a little, as he shifted his weight, bringing your back to the mattress so that now it was you laying underneath him. His knees were placed beside each side of your hips while letting go of your wrists, steadying himself with one hand next to your face.  
You stayed still, observing his slow movements constantly. Not because you didn't trust him, because you fully did. You just wanted to make sure to pick up everything he did so that you could return the favour. Having zero experience in sex never really bothered you, but now, when it came down to it, you did feel a little uncomfortable not knowing how to please David the way you wanted to.  
Your thoughts vanished though, when he leaned down to you, his mouth so close to yours you could easily connect your lips again, but instead you bit the inside of your cheek, pressing your lips together.  
"It's okay. You can tell me if you want me to stop, alright? I want you to talk to me. But we can't just.. Well, I can't just fuck you without making sure you're wet for me." The words came out bluntly, a smug grin on his face. And just when you weren't sure how to feel about how open he was, you found yourself strangely comfortable with the way he spoke to you, making sure there were no misunderstandings. So you nodded again, for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, but still kept your mouth shut.  
David studied your face a little more, making sure to have your permission when his hands slid down your tank top, but you weren't able to nod, let alone say anything, because the second his fingertips wandered up your stomach, leaving cool lines behind, until finally reaching your right boob to pinch it's nipple softly between them, you arched your upper body, welcoming his touch. The feeling was weird, nothing you ever felt before, but it was a good-weird.  
Your eyes were screwed shut, so you couldn't see the pleased look on your boyfriends face, but you did hear his quiet 'You like that, don't you?' You've never thought about what David would be like in bed. Of course you imagined him to be sexy as hell, but you never thought about anything more than that, really. Thinking about him being the dirty-talk kind of guy made your nose wings flutter.  
David teased you a bit more, before he finally pulled up the tank top over your heard, which wasn't as messy as you imagined, thanks to your braid. Your hands naturally flew up to your boobs, trying to cover them. He saw you in your underwear plenty of times, and given the fact that he just teased your nipples one must think you wouldn't mind, but your actions were out of instinct and you couldn't really do anything about it.  
The dark haired man above you gave you a reassuring, warm smile when your eyes opened again, placing the hand that didn’t steady him on top of yours. Only now you realized that he made sure his weight wasn't crushing you, but you still felt his body mildly resting against, or rather on top of, yours.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed about anything. You are gorgeous, Y/N, you hear me?" You could see him licking his lips in the dark as he watched your upper body, and were grateful that he didn't try to move your hands away. Instead, you were totally taken aback when you heard his next words. "You want me to shut off the tv so it's darker?"  
Seriously? Honest to god, if you didn't love this man unconditionally by now, you didn't know what your heart was doing. Your eyes lit up with a mix of love and thankfulness as you nodded your head 'yes'. He nodded once, climbed off you to fish the remote from the floor, shut the tv off and climbed on top of you again.  
"Better?", he whispered, his hand finding your neck to caress it softly.  
You finally found your voice again, even if it was just a croaked sound. "Yes, thank you." David's body shifted a little bit when your hands run up from his sides to his shoulders, holding them.  
His face was a mixture of warmth and hunger when he lowered his lips to your skin again, this time to your decollete though. His hand found your boob again, massaging it gently as his tongue made it's way down your body, until it reached your lower abdomen, drawing small circles on your delicate skin. Your fingers dug into his shoulder in response, his breath hot on the wet spots he was leaving. When his fingers found the waistband of the boxers you were wearing, they came down easily since they were too big anyway.  
You've forgotten that you weren't panties, so David wasn't the only one sucking in breath through his teeth when the boxers were sent flying to the ground. You couldn't make out his expression, for that it was dark and his face was lowered down to the spot between your legs, but you somehow knew he had to hold himself back to not just bury himself in you.  
"Babe?", you closed your legs just enough to get his attention again, as you breathed your pet name for him. If it wasn't for his white teeth, you probably wouldn't have seen his grin. With a swift motion, he opened your legs, resting his elbows on them so you couldn't shut them so easily again. Not sure about how to feel about his sudden dominance, you called him by his name this time. As an answer, you felt something wet and hot pressed against the sensitive spot between your legs.  
The strange feeling that shot through your body made you try to squeeze your legs together in vain. Your body trembled under his tongue and your eyes turned back into your head, a surprised moan escaping your lips. David's hands moved again, so that now his arms were wrapped around your legs, pulling you closer to his mouth as his tongue worked its magic.  
He groaned, too, every time you moaned, you noticed. You were afraid you might hurt him each time you squeezed your legs shut to loosen some of the tension that was building up in your lower region, but if it bothered him, he didn’t show it.  
Your pulse started racing when you curled your fingernails into David's shoulder blades, trying to handle the new, exciting feeling you didn't know you were longing for. You laid your head back, pressing it into the mattress, eyes screwed shut again. One of David's hands left your legs to find your boobs again, teasing each hard nipple for a few seconds, before his movements suddenly stopped. His tongue disappeared from between your legs and your head shot up in surprise. Eyebrows knitted together, you raised your head to find David sitting on his knees, sweats pulled down just enough for his cock to stick out, which he held in one of his hands in a rather tight grip.  
"Are.. Did you come?", you breathed out before you could gather your thoughts. Now that his hands were gone, you could finally screw your legs shut, getting the welcomed tension back, but your eyes still glued to your boyfriends big length. The tip of it was shimmering in the dark – thanks to the high buildings around your hotel, hundreds of lights were shining through the large windows. You propped yourself up on your elbows, biting down on your lower lip.  
David's breathing was heavy when he spoke. "No, babe. But I'm really fucking close." He loosened his grip a little bit and began to stroke himself slowly. Just as slowly, you got up on your own knees, shuffling towards his tall figure, before placing a shaky hand on his arm.  
"Can I..?", you didn't know how to finish your sentence, but even if you would've known, you probably wouldn't have gotten to it, because about three seconds after your thumb gently drove against the tip of his cock, his body stiffened and you could feel a warm liquid spreading across your hand, accompanied by an low, but loud, groaning. You couldn't make out the words that David muttered under his breath, but you were pretty sure there was a 'Fuck' somewhere in the mess of words. You looked at the sticky liquid on your hand, then looked up to see his lower lip pulled between his teeth, eyes shut. They opened, though, and you didn't know how he managed to do it, but you swore he looked hungrier than ever, although his body collapsed slightly so that he slumped forward a little, his forehead resting against your shoulder.  
Not sure of what to do, you left small kisses on his neck, sucking softly on the sensitive skin, which got another hushed moan out of him. You sat there for a good minute before David got a hold of himself again, studying your face as you smiled up at him, not insecure but rather uncertain.  
His eyes went from tired to passionate. "You do know that you just made cum but basically two words and a touch of your thumb, huh?", he giggled, still breathless, as he grabbed you by your waist to push you down into the mattress again.  
Your eyes widened in surprise as you obeyed, leaning backwards tangling your legs with his.  
"But I didn't even-", you tried to argue playfully, but you were hushed by his cock pressing against your bare thigh. You had to make sure that it really was his cock, so you peeked down on yourself, and sure enough there was his erection again. Or at least it was building again. The flesh was stiffer than a few seconds ago, but you were still amazed by how quickly he got aroused again.  
"Psht, let me reward you." His words somehow pulled a trigger and you were reminded of the wetness between your own legs. You hadn't realized just how wet you got while watching David get off, but when one of his fingers caressed the soaking spot, you couldn't hold back a shriek. His finger froze as he stared down at you, obviously not expecting such a reaction.  
"Do you want me to stop? Is that too much?", all the lust in his voice was replaced by concern, which only made you scream a little louder. You covered your lips with your own hand, biting down on it while at the same time arching your back to feel him again. And it worked. David seemed to understand instantly and let his finger draw small circles on your clit.  
"David!", you were too concentrated on the astonishing feeling building inside of you to care if anybody heard you. His wet lips found your neck, but you softly pushed him away by his shoulder, because as much as you enjoyed his lips on your skin, you couldn't suppress your laugh in response to your most ticklish spot. He quietly joined your giggle but contained himself when all your muscles grew tense. You knew you were close, but so seemed David to know.  
His touch left your body and his lips barely touched yours before he spoke into your mouth. "Wait a sec."  
You nodded into the kiss, too much adrenaline in your veins to concentrate on anything really. David was gone for about ten seconds, you heard two drawers open, one of them being shut, before he returned again, a small packet in his hand. A condom! You wanted to slap yourself for not thinking about one yourself.  
"Where did you get that?", you asked, not sure why you even wanted to know. Maybe because you were too nervous about what would follow.  
"The drawer, dumbo", David chuckled. You loved how playful he was with you, even in such serious situations. Or maybe people just always told you how serious sex would be. Having him here with you, being so light about it made you a lot more comfortable than you ever imagined to be.  
He ripped the package open and hold the condom in front of his now almost fully back erection, giving you a questioning look. You hesitated for a moment, but eventually took it from him, your hands slightly shaking. You fumbled a bit, embarrassed about not being able to just put the slippery thing on in a cool motion. But before you knew it his fingers wrapped around yours and you looked up at him again, meeting his eyes. You hadn't seen brown eyes glow before, but his did – like morning sunlight on the bark of a redwood tree.  
With his help, the condom rolled easily over his hard length. It twitched under your touch, which elicited a proud grin from you.  
Seconds later you found your back against the soft mattress again, fingers tangled in David's messy hair. You looked down on yourself, to where his hand was caressing your thigh.  
"David", you whimpered his name. You wanted him, needed him. He responded by licking his lips and taking his dick in one hand to place its head on the soaked, hot spot between your legs.  
"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay? Tell me if I hurt you, if you feel uncomfortable or-"  
"Please, baby!" Your pleading was granted when David lowered his crotch, sliding inside of you.  
You let out a muffled scream when David pressed his mouth against yours to silence the loud. Although you were pretty sure that you were wet enough, the sharp pain inside your lower region was still uncomfortable as hell, so that you had to dig your nails into the bedsheets not to hurt your boyfriend. He may have silenced your scream, but he still tried to not move one centimeter after he slid into you.  
He gave you time to process, to adjust, before he breathed out a relieved sigh. "Are you alright?" His face was almost touching yours when you opened your eyes you didn't know you closed. The mixture of pure lust and angst and concern on his face was weird, but exactly what you needed to see. You needed to know that even though he was craving you, he needed to make sure that you were okay.  
So you took your time. You let out a few more whines, not shedding a tear though. You tried to lay as still as possible, before you somewhat adjusted to the pain and tried to move. Yes, it was uncomfortable and hurt, but it wasn't the worst pain you've experienced. Besides, the tension building up next to the pain was kind of confusing. Your body wasn't used to feeling aroused, wanting to be fucked, plainly said, while being in pain. You got used to it, though. You weren't sure how long it took you to finally look at David again, who studied your face patiently, but you knew that he would give you all the time in the world.  
"I think I'm okay, yeah", was all you managed to say, before your fingers let go of the bedsheets to find David's face, to pull him down to you, tasting his lips again. The sugar was almost gone, but there was still the mint, now mixing with something like sweat. You bit down on his lower lip, which got him into moving again.  
David slowly moved back and forth, moaning your name into your mouth, then into your ear when it seemed like he couldn't concentrate on both your lips and your vagina. You didn't wrap your legs around his waist yet, too afraid that it might make the pain come back, so you just opened your legs more, letting him in, as he rocked his hips. The more you begged for him, the faster he moved. He figured how deep he could thrust into you without hurting you more, and you thankfully kissed his collar bone, nibbling on his skin, leaving dark marks behind.  
After both of almost riding to your orgasms, David was panting into your hair while you were gasping for air. Your eyes were closed, so you were caught by surprise when you heard his pleading voice. "Look at me."  
You had trouble opening your eyes, too taken aback by the treasure he was giving you, but you managed it and were rewarded by your man's beautiful face, little sweat pearls on his skin, his cheeks light pink, his lips slightly parted. He came, groaning, swearing, panting.  
The sight of him and his fingers working on your clit did it for you, an intense explosion of pleasure rushing through you. You cried out his name, biting into his shoulder as your legs found their way around his waist nevertheless. There was a short, sharp pain inside of you, but it vanished with your orgasm filling every part of your being.  
David pulled out of you and collapsed next to you with one arm around your stomach.  
The two of you were lying next to each other for solid five minutes before you turned your head to look at your love, who was staring back at you. He smiled like a little boy who found out he was going to get a puppy and you couldn't help but to join his smile. There were no words needed.  
After a few more minutes, David got up to toss the condom into a bin, leaving you in bed to observe his naked body. He wasn't the most muscular man, but damn, did he turn you on. Your vagina was still throbbing, especially when you pressed your legs together again when he turned, his dick hanging between his legs. He caught you staring at him and made a jump, making the bed tremble, before he lingered over your body, shaking because you couldn't stop giggling.  
"I am so fucking hungry for you, Y/N", he sounded desperate when he studied your face, and you found the way he looked at you your knew favorite feature about him, besides when he laughed.  
"Then why don't you take a bite?", you let your head tangle back off the edge off the bed, looking headfirst at the tv, stretching out both your arms behind your head. David's eyes started glowing again as he was about to bite into the crook of your neck, but met a pink glazed donut instead, smacked right into his face.  
Your laughter went on for about five minutes before the both of you got up to take a shower. Later you lay in bed, David already snoring, sprawled across your much smaller body. You watched his eyelids moving a bit, probably because of a dream, and his nostrils flatter. Once more you were reminded that there was nothing more beautiful than your man.


	6. Requests

Hey y'all. :)   
I'm having exams right now, so that's literally all I think about. And since I won't update until around late-august, I tought, why not ask for some ideas. Do any of you have any specific one shot(s) they'd like to read? Any requests? Feel free to comment and leave suggestions, requests and what not. ❤


	7. Break-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask me what this is. Something in my head just screamed for ANGST so yeah, this happened. I'm sorry, but I'm such a sucker for Angst sometimes. Also I wasn't 100% sure about the topic of the break-up aka what David did, so I tried my best to leave any specific info's out so that each one of you can decide what the reason is. Anyway. This is inspired by Matthew Koma's "Kisses Back" and I'd highly recommend listening to this song while reading this. I hope you somewhat like this mess. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvHQGcclHKI

Your hands were shaking as you stuffed a shirt of yours in your bag, too frantic to care if it was folded or not. When you reached for a handful or your underwear, most of it spilled on the floor and you let out a frustrated sound, a mix of a scream and a cry. The night was quiet, no rain, no honking cars. It seemed so peaceful. And it didn't fit your situation in the slightest. 

"Fuck." You crouched down to pick up your underwear, but instead of getting up again, you just clenched them in your fist and screwed your eyes shut. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" The words escaped your lips in angry screams but the tension building behind your eyes made your lips tremble. Your breath hitched before you could say anything else – and then the tears started streaming over your face. When they reached your lips they tasted like salt and your cheeks felt burning hot. 

It took you a minute to gather yourself, but when you finally caught your breath, you pressed your lips together and started packing again, spending all the strength you had on not breaking down crying again. 

Just when almost all of the stuff you needed was in the bag, you heard the front door shut with a rather loud thud.

"Y/N?" David. You freezed. Even though you felt like screaming, cursing and crying at the same time, not one sound left your lips. Footsteps. The door to your bedroom opened. 

And there he was. His brown hair was messy, his eyes wide. He wore some blue jeans and a red shirt which was slightly tugged into them. You remembered the first time you saw him wearing that shirt and how you made a comment about red being his color and how much you loved it on him. Oh, how the time has flew. 

David's eyes wavered from your face to your almost packed bag and back to you again, his expression blank. His gaze hovered on your features for a few seconds, before he opened his mouth to say something, but you never found out what it was, because you found your voice first.

"Fuck you." You didn't scream, neither did you whisper. The words came out as a choke and before you knew it, the tears started to fall again. 

David's lips parted again, then he shut them. He looked at you as if he was a deer in the headlights. And oh, did you wish you were in a car. But there was no pedal to press, so instead you decided on another tactic. Your instinct was to grab the glass from the nightstand and throw it at his face. But you knew better than to hurt him. Because no matter how much he hurt your heart, you couldn't bare the thought of seeing him hurt. So instead you grabbed the lamp from your side of the bed, pulled it out of the plug and threw it. Your throw was close, but you made sure not to hit him. Instead, it's light bulb shattered into hundreds of shards. 

David jumped with a surprised yelp but got a hold of himself and clenched his hands into fists. When he spoke, you could hear he had trouble keeping his voice calm. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N." So he knew what you were talking about. He fucking knew. He didn't even deny it. There were sparkling tears in his eyes, threatening to fall down his face. 

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare to fucking cry, you asshole!" While you tried to scream from the top of your lungs, your vocals left you hanging mid-sentence and turned into desperate sobbing. 

You tried to control your breathing, but ended up whimpering word that didn't make sense. And then there were arms around you. Or at least they tried to pull you into a hug. But despite your lack of self-control, you managed to David away, your hands against his chest, shoving him into the drawer behind him. He made a low noise, maybe he even cursed, but you weren't able to properly understand him, because when you looked up and saw his face, all red and wet with tears, you grabbed one of the big pillows and threw it at him. He startled but caught it, throwing it back on the bed. 

**_So this is what goodbyes are said for_**    
**_But I don't even know you no mores_**

"I hate you! I hate you so, so much!" Of course you didn't mean what you said. You loved him. You loved him more than anything or anyone in this goddamn world. You could never stop loving him. And for that, for that you hated yourself. Still, your word seemed to have some effect on the tall man in front of you who didn't look so tall after all, crunched up like a little kid hiding from the monster under his bed. 

"How could you!" You threw one of your shirts this time but you didn't get any satisfaction out of it. "I gave you all of me. You gave me all of you! Every single bit! Why!", you weren't sure if you demanded answers or if you just wanted to scream at him, but your pain turned into anger and you decided that the latter one was more bearable. "Who are you?!" And then the anger was gone again and your voice was a desperate breath. Was this how a mental breakdown felt like? 

   
**_Well, you crawl on your begging knees_**    
**_"Oh, don't hate me, don't hate me, please"_**    
**_You want me to forgive, forget you_**

There was a look in David's eyes you've never seen before. They no longer reminded you of falling leaves in a warm autumn night or sunlight shining through a glass of whiskey. You could smell the cold coffee in them, heard rain dribbling against wet wood. But instead of rain it was still tears spilling down his face, onto his red shirt, leaving small wet stains. 

"I'm so sorry, I-", he choked on his words. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he pulled on his hair, leaving behind a bigger mess than before. 

"I didn't mean to- I-… It just-", he sobbed again. This time he took his time. Seeing him with his face buried in his large hands you wanted to ran towards him, pull him into a hug and never let him go again. But that was not about to happen. And you wanted to kiss and slap yourself at the same time for that.  

"Please, forgive me." You stared at him in disbelieve, not sure whether you heard him correctly or were imagining things. But when he repeated his words, this time louder, your body stiffened. 

"Please, Y/N, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. Let me just exp-"

"There is nothing to explain", you interrupted him, your voice was monotone and you wondered how many emotions you had left to give. 

   
**_As easy as these lips impress you_**    
**_And undress what you said was mine_**    
**_No more lying, no_**

David fell silent. He just looked at you, watched you, as if to weigh his options about what say. Suddenly you wished he would just scream back at you. You didn't want him to deny his actions – you wanted for him to throw them at your face, to tell you how much of a bad person he was for hurting you. That way it would be easier to keep being angry at him. That way it would be easier to leave him. But he just stared, stared and cried and bit his lip to the point where you feared he might start to bleed.

Of course he wouldn't scream at you. He was David. Your David. He would give you everything. He was yours once and for all. And yet. And yet, he did what he did. 

"Look", when he spoke up again, he didn't just sound exhausted, but looked like it, too. He pushed himself off the dresser and took a hesitant step towards you. You didn't back away instantly, but when he stretched out a hand to touch your arm, you jerked away, almost bumping into the wall. You couldn't let him touch you. Not know. You wanted to, more than anything. But the stern voice in your head reminded you that if you let him touch you, you would melt into his feeling. And that couldn't happen.

 ** _I want my kisses back from you_**    
**_I'm takin' all my kisses back from you_**    
**_And every breath you held on to_**    
**_I'm takin' all my kisses back from you_**

His eyes widened at you shying away and his arm was left hanging in the air. "I wish this never happened." And he did. He really did. You did not just hear it in his anxious, desperate voice but saw it in his changing features. Regret, bitterness, grief. 

"I do, too", you whispered as you locked your eyes with his. And this tiny act was your mistake. David looked at you through wet eyelashes and cheeks with red patterns on them and you finally understood why storms were named after people. Maybe, just maybe, if you hadn't looked into his face, this beautiful man's face, maybe there would have been a chance for the two of you. But there wasn't.

"I wish this never happened", you repeated after him. You watched his face and knew he knew what you meant. You wished this never happened. You wished he hadn't kissed you back then at that cool summer night. You wished he hadn't told you that he loved you when you told him a terrible joke. You wished you weren't in love with him so that he wouldn't have been able to hurt you. 

   
**_Give me the hello's and goodbyes_**    
**_And pack up every morning and goodnight_**    
**_I want the sunrises and moons_**

David clenched his teeth, and finally let his arm sink. As you walked past him, avoiding to even so much as to brush his shoulder with yours, your head began to tingle. You weren't sure if it was an unpleasant tingle or not, but when you saw pictures of him making you pancakes for breakfast even though be preferred waffles, when you saw pictures of him scrunching his nose every time he laughed, when you saw pictures of him falling asleep before a FRIENDS episode was over before your eyes, you decided it didn't matter. There was so much more pain on its way. 

   
**_I'm takin' all my kisses back_**    
**_I want my kisses back from you_**

"I wish this never happened", you whispered as you got your bag from the bed, not daring to turn around and look at him. 

"I don't", David's voice echoed through your head as you left. 


	8. Info

GUESS WHO FINISHED HER FRIGGIN EXAMS TODAY! I'm so bloody excited to write again. A new One-Shot will probably be up on Monday, thank you so much for your patience, guys! ♥


	9. David and your little son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won't be home tomorrow, I thought I rather update today than Tuesday. This one is for Emma. I hope you like it! I've never been fond of kids so I'm sorry if this is rather short, but I tried my best. ♥

You were deep asleep when a sudden scream tore through your dream, jolting you awake. Your eyes scanned the almost black room only to stop at the small dark silhouette that suddenly appeared next to you. 

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" There we go. Although you were as tired as if you only had three hours of sleep, you could not suppress a quiet giggle at the ball of energy that was your son. He jumped up and down on the bed and if you would not have caught hold of his arm he would have slipped and fallen off the bed.

 "Come here, tiger", and with that, you pulled him on top of yourself, smiling up at the little face that grinned back, all golden hair and deep brown eyes. Before you got the chance to ask why he was awake at – you turned to look at the alarm clock on your nightstand - 6am, he continued jumping up and down, using your stomach as some kind of trampoline. 

"Mommy! Daddy said we are going to Disneyland today!" You wondered how such a little human being managed to scream with such a loud voice that your ears threatened to fall off. But that was the least thing on your mind right now. 

Your mouth dropped open as you tried to search for something that indicated that your son was lying to you - you were blessed with a child that was miserably bad at lying, god knows how that was possible -, but you could not find anything but a truly excited face and shining eyes. Speaking of David, when you turned your head, you saw that the bedside next to you was empty, nothing but a crinkly pillow and an unmade blanket laying there. 

You lifted your eyes until they found the door, and sure enough, there he was, leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest, dressed in lose boxers and a simple shirt. As much as you wanted to ask him if he was out of his mind, you could not push aside the thoughts that flooded your mind, about how adorably tired he looked himself, a fake-innocent smile on his face, his hair sticking up in all directions. You grinned back.

"Did Daddy say that, hm?", your gaze wandered back to your son who nodded so hard his head might have come off his shoulders. You had not realized that David had moved until red light was suddenly filling your bedroom, warm sunbeams from the rising sun tickling your face. Seconds later, the weight on your stomach disappeared and your son was flying through the room in your husband's arms, shrieking and giggling at the same time like there was no tomorrow. 

"Rise and shine, love", David called over his shoulder as he put your son down in the hall and you heard the little boy running off into his room. David returned, bent over and kissed you lightly on the top of your head. You swatted your arm at him and he let out a playfully hurt "Ouch!". 

"What are you doing, David! He has school today!" You certainly did not want to come off as the strict or uptight mother, but education of your son was important and you did not want David to use his status so that he could just skip school whenever he wanted to. 

"We're not doing that. And you can tell him, too, since it was your idea." As much as you wanted to stay in bed, you probably couldn't fall asleep for another hour anyway, so you swung your legs over the bed, pushing David aside while doing so. He seemed to have other plans, though, and instantly grabbed your waist, throwing you over his shoulder. You shrieked and kicked your legs, but your theatrical anger soon turned into childish laughter. 

"No can do, sorry. Hey, buddy!" The little boy came running again, although you could not see him, dangling over your husband's shoulder, but only heard him. It felt like he was laughing for five minutes straight when he caught his parents, but soon David picked him up, too, swinging him over his other shoulder, which only made him laugh louder. You winked at the cute face dangling next to you as David left the bedroom with the two of you, off to the kitchen. 

"The only lessons he has today are English and Art. Now, I'm not saying those subjects are not important, because they are, but I'd like to think that my son is amazingly talented in both art and the English language", David commented, which made you grin from ear to ear – because it was true. For just being in the first grade, the little boy did really well. Grammar did not seem to be a problem for him so far – hopefully that would stay that way – and he loved drawing and anything else that had to do with art anyway. 

" ** _Our_ ** son", you corrected him as he let the two of you down, your feet steady on the ground, while your son was sat down on the kitchen counter. 

"Well, you are not wrong...", both your husband and the mini-version of him looked at you expectantly. To be honest, you already had made your mind up and agreed to their plan, but you did not want to give in so easy, knowing your son might remember it and use your weak spot for him for future references.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem fair-"

"Clarke skipped school last week to go on a camping trip with his parents!"

You raised your eyebrows , giving him an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm not sure he did that voluntarily, though, tiger", David commented with an amused look on his face. You shot him a short glare.

"Well, if it is just for one day...", as you saw the two faces in front of you light up with happiness, your façade broke and you grinned back. 

"Come on, let's get your bubbly butt ready", you giggled as you reached for your son and he instinctively wrapped his small arms around your neck. As he did so, you bend over, giving David a peck on the lips. 

"I love you, idiot", you whispered and he answered by smiling like a child, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. 

"Me too! I love daddy!", the boy in your arms chimed up, making David look at him with warm, loving eyes. 


End file.
